Normas básicas de un seme
by MissLujuria93
Summary: naruto quiere darle una buena lección a sasuke y enseñarle que el también puede tocar el cielo por las noches, el uchiha decide enseñarle a ejercer el papel semental, ¿aprenderá el kitsune y demostrará ser un excelente aprenciz? NaruSasu!


NaruSasu bueno este one-shot se me ocurrió con un dolor horrible de cabeza, así que habrá quedado fatal u.u espero les guste y mil gracias por leer! **aviso**:naruto es un pervertido en este fic XP

-¡kuso, sasuke teme!-se quejó naruto hinchando graciosamente los mofletes, completamente ofuscado y ruborizado.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener asumirlo, dobe

-¡IE¡Exijo mis derechos, no pienso soportar más atropellos teme¡Quiero ser seme!

-Me da igual, si quieres trabajar por las noches sé más fuerte que yo y te dejaré

-¡Pero no es justo¡No me das ni una sola oportunidad!

-No te quejes, tú tienes más madera de uke que yo, además mírate, pareces una nena cursi y gritona, si quieres meterla apunta bien primero ¬¬

-¡Pe-pero!-el menor se quedó callado, era cierto, para una vez que intentó ejercer el papel dominante acabó lastimando al uchiha, después de un fallido intento no tuvo ocasión de de hacer valer su hombría, el azabache no se atrevió a dejarle el papel semental después de los daños sufridos en su zona trasera.

FLASHBACK

El pelinegro se hallaba debajo del ojiazul esperando ser penetrado por este, el cual temblaba con inseguridad, rozando temeroso la zona pélvica.

-Sa-sasuke….No estoy muy seguro ¿y si te hago daño?-susurró el rubio asustado al escuchar un desconcertante gemido del moreno.

-Dobe, entra de una vez que me estoy cansando

-Hai…-el pequeño tragó saliva y se dispuso a invadirlo con sumo cuidado, sasuke frunció el ceño, le dolía pero igualmente le agradaba, naruto no daba en el clavo, por lo que rasgaba la delicada y sensible zona, sasuke agarró su miembro guiándolo hacia su enrojecida entrada, el ojiazul agradeció la ayuda, por que en verdad no sabía que hacer para darle más placer a su amante, sabía que el moreno disfrutaba de las caricias proporcionadas, a cada beso y roce proporcionado por el kitsune en cualquier recóndito de su cuerpo les seguía un placentero gemido, denotando así el disfrute del portador de sharingan, pero aun así tenía miedo.

-Sasuke…no quiero-susurró naruto totalmente acobardado.

-Usurantonkachi, deja de lloriquear y dale de una buena vez

-Demo…te duele y no quiero hacerte daño

-Es normal que me duela dobe, ya se pasará, sigue-el azabache besó con suavidad los pequeños labios, tratando de relajarlo, con ayuda del uchiha consiguió introducirse en su interior, gimiendo por la desconocida sensación al intercambiar papeles, una vez dentro del mayor esperó tímidamente a una señal de sasuke, el cual le miró con impaciencia.

-Muévete-dijo seriamente pero sin rozar lo borde, eso más que una orden pareciese una petición desesperada.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó con miedo mirándole fijamente.

-No me hagas rogar naruto, sabes que lo odio-el pequeño tomó aire tratando relajarse, comenzó a moverse con cuidado, temiendo al escuchar los gemidos entrecortados de su koi, al no saber si eran de dolor o placer, el moreno disfrutaba las suaves embestidas, se sentía en la gloria sintiendo al rubito dentro suyo, un sonoro gemido hizo que naruto se asustase, parando en seco las estocadas.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó alarmado por la posibilidad de haber dañado el uchiha menor.

-Otra vez…dale otra vez ahí-pidió el moreno excitado sin conseguir controlar su agitada respiración.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio confundido por las palabras del moreno.

-Que vuelvas a golpear donde antes, dobe

-V-vale…-el ojiazul estaba nervioso, no tenía la más remota idea de donde había tocado anteriormente, solo permanecía inmóvil sin saber que hacer.

-Usurantonkachi-sasuke agarró con delicadeza las caderas tostadas, marcando el ritmo de las estocadas, naruto solo se dejó hacer, el moreno tenía muchísima más experiencia que él en ese campo, comenzó a subir y bajar impulsado por el mayor, quien lo movía en círculos rozando la pelvis con su erecto miembro, ambos gemía de placer, disfrutaban de esas sensaciones tan placenteras y agradables, pero el rubio, en su afán por proporcionarle más placer al moreno lanzó un fuerte embiste, sacando un grito de dolor del azabache, quien lo sacó rápidamente de su interior, su entrada sangraba claramente magullada.

-¡Gomen¿Estás bien sasuke?-el menor se acercó a su rostro llenándolo de besos dulces y suaves, como si quisiese disculparse con el mayor.

-No pasa nada, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy

-Gomen-ne…yo…no…yo…-el pequeño sollozaba disgustado por la hazaña, sasuke se ablandaba con las lágrimas de su baka, con ternura impropia de él besó ambas mejillas mojadas, bebiéndolas con cariño.

-He dicho que no pasa nada-el moreno besó sus labios con amor y suavidad, abrazándolo protectoramente, consiguiendo relajar al pequeño dejase de llorar.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadado?

-No, pero olvídate de ejercer de seme en un laaaaaaaargo tiempo, dobe

FLASHBACK END

-Ya lo sabes ¿no? A partir de ahora no quiero más quejas dobe

-¡Pero era la primera vez¡No sabía hacerlo!

-Pues haber aprendido, no pude sentarme en condiciones en una semana, no sabes la que se armaba a la hora de hacer mis necesidades ¬///¬

-¡Demo…¡Bueno ya vale! No pienso discutir más, si quieres que lo haga bien enséñame tu

-¿Seguro? Solo será una clase y una sola oportunidad

-Si, si, lo que tu digas, entendido

-Como quieras, apuntalo en esa cabecita hueca que tienes por que no lo pienso repetir-el moreno saca unas una tabla con diez normas escritas en columnas que dejan tonto a naruto, sacando de no sé donde unas gafas y una varilla estilo profesor superdotado (y de lo que no digo XD)

-Normas básicas del seme-redacta carraspeando con un aire intelectual que deja tieso al rubio (¬)

1- El seme siempre domina, da igual la situación, estado de animo o posición, no se te ocurra cuestionarlo por que cobras

2- El seme siempre tiene razón, lo que diga es verdad y punto, nunca lo contradigas bajo ningún concepto

3- Al seme le encanta que le digas que te duele aunque sea mentira, le hace tener más ganas de violarte

4- El seme nunca da explicaciones sobre sus actos, los comete por pelotas y se acabó

5- El seme no cocina, no limpia, no lava, no consiente, no mima, no sonríe, no pierde la compostura, no grita pero regaña y hace pedacitos si le calientan demasiado

6- El seme es independiente, lo que quiere decir que, si no te gusta, te aguantas

7- El seme elige la postura, da igual lo que digas o hagas, te dará por culo

8- El seme pude tener cambios repentinos de humor, lo mismo puedes pasarte la noche acurrucadito en su pecho como levantarte de una patada en la guardia baja

9- El seme debe verse sexy en todo momento, con todo lo que lleve y lo que no lleve y si son "objetos de destrucción masiva", pues mejor

10- El seme es celoso, por lo que el uke no pude tener un comportamiento demasiado afectivo con ningún hombre que no sea él, pero si el seme está con alguien a joderse toca o si no prepárate para una dura sesión de sadomaso¿entendido?

-Si…-el menor le miraba con los ojos como platos, con un río de gotas resbalando por la nuca.

-¿Aun crees poder hacerlo?-preguntó sasuke burlonamente.

-Je je..Déjamelo a mí-naruto tomó incitante su mano, guiándolo hacia su cuarto con una mirada sensual que dejó helado a sasuke, quien no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-Oe, es imposible que con diez segundos de explicación hayas podido coger algo ¬¬U

-Shh-le calló el rubio besando los finos labios en un movimiento demasiado sexy para ser naruto-el seme siempre domina, da igual la situación, estado de animo o posición-redactó el pequeño mientras succionaba su cuello con fuerza y sensualidad, el moreno estaba pasmado, no se imaginó escuchar semejantes palabras de la boca de su baka.

-Dobe, no me irás a dar clases de lo que yo mismo te he enseñado ¬¬u

-El seme nunca da explicaciones sobre sus actos sasuke-baka

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la gran cama matrimonial, con el rubio montando las caderas del uchiha, ejerciendo presión en ambas de una manera excitante y provocativa que enloquecía al moreno de sobremanera.

-Dobe, deja de hacer eso

-El seme es independiente, lo quiere decir que, si no te gusta, te aguantas-siguió lamiendo y besando sus labios.

-Oye, deja de darme lecciones, no soporto que seas más sexy que yo

-El seme debe verse sexy en todo momento, con todo lo que lleve y lo que no lleve

-Basta, me estoy cansando dobe-el pelinegro trataba de cambiar de posiciones e inmovilizar al menor debajo suyo, pero este le agarraba con fuerza indispuesto a dejarse someter, esa noche no.

-El seme elige la postura, da igual lo que digas o hagas-aclaró el rubito sosteniendo firmemente las muñecas del moreno, quien le miraba mosqueado, estaba debatiéndolo con sus propias armas.

-Eres increíble ¬¬#

-¿Me lo sé o no, sasuke? n.n

-OUCH…estábienlosabes ¬¬

-¿Cómo dices? No lo escucho 0

-Que sí, lo sabes ÙÚ-naruto sonrió satisfecho devorando por nueva cuenta los labios adictivos del azabache, dominando por completo la situación, sasuke no podía negar que era un excelente aprendiz, en pocos segundos había aprendido a ser el dominante de la noche, dejó sus labios besando el hombro derecho, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo como un delicioso dulce, mientras una mano acariciaba su cuello y la otra descendía por el vientre, una vez se cansó bajó a un pezón, pellizcándolo con fuerza, escuchando los gemidos de placer escapar de la boca del pelinegro, siguió así con el otro pezón, lamiéndolo, dándole un mordisquito de vez en cuando, el moreno se arqueaba felonamente de puro placer, su pequeño baka era fascinante cuando se lo proponía, descendió por su pecho dejando un sendero invisible de saliva, llegando al ombligo y mordiendo la sensible zona, sasuke gemía sin poder controlarse, las caricias a pesar de inexpertas del rubio eran por más excitantes, lo torturó un tiempo rozando la pelvis con besitos a la vez de inocentes sensuales, el moreno pegó un bote al sentir un mordisco para nada accidental propiciado por el rubio, quien rió divertido.

-Grr…usurantonkachi-rugió enfadado dándole un leve capón, naruto subió a sus labios, atrapándolos pasionalmente, sasuke sostuvo la nuca profundizando, el menor introdujo la lengua tímidamente en esa cavidad bucal tan deliciosa, recibiendo desafiante la de su compañero, comenzando así una guerra por dominar la boca contraria, la cual naturalmente fue ganada por naruto, claro que el moreno le había hecho trampa y dejado ganarle por una vez, en situación normal el pequeño no habría tenido oportunidad en una caricia así, pero el uchiha le cedió la victoria, el rubio lo sabía, era ingenuo pero no tonto, aun así se hizo el despistado, su lengüecita inexperta recorría cada rincón a su paso, el moreno acariciaba la tostada espalda, pasando los glúteos, oprimiéndolos con malicia, el menor gimió por la excitante caricia de su koi, lo cual fue aprovechado por el uchiha ara capturar la yugular como un león hambriento, el rubio no se dejaba dominar, acarició sensualmente los finos labios con dos de sus deditos, lo cuales fueron lamidos de igual forma por el azabache.

Una vez lubricados dirigió el primero a su entrada, introduciéndolo con cuidado, el moreno estaba demasiado excitado, pidiendo por más, el rubio le hizo caso por una vez (XD) y metió los dos siguientes de igual manera, moviéndolos en círculos ensanchando la entrada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado al de debajo suyo.

-Si, dale caña-el kitsune no lo pensó dos veces, dando un par de profundas estocadas, sacándole al moreno un potente gemido.

-¡Sasuke¡gomen-ne ya te lastimé!-se disculpó el ojiazul nervioso a mas no poder, besando las mejillas del moreno con ternura.

-No…no es eso…hazlo de nuevo-pidió entrecortadamente, naruto obedeció y volvió a bombearlo con fuerza, mientras ambos se besaban con pasión sin dejar de abrazarse, las arremetidas eran duras pero sin rallar lo brutal, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, los brincos del menor enloquecían al moreno, quien le ayudaba a ser más preciso impulsando el redondito trasero, el rubio dio infinidad de estocadas derechas a un punto erógeno en el interior de su neko, quien deliraba del placer recibido, cambiaron de postura, naruto se posicionó detrás de sasuke, bombeando con toda su potencia, mientras acariciaba los erectos y endurecidos pezones de su koibito, escuchando más y más gemidos roncos y sensuales de este, de nuevo volvieron a cambiar de postura, esta vez sasuke se hallaba encima del ojiazul, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho sirviéndole de impulso, al menor no le hacía mucha gracia tener al pelinegro encima auto-penetrándose, pero no se podía quejar, en verdad su sasuke se había portado muy bien dejándole dominarlo a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser él el imponente, el moreno mordió su cuello en toda su extensión, oprimiendo los botoncitos tostados entre sus dientes, botando con su ti pica sensualidad y mirada seductora, deleitándose con los gemidos adorables del pequeño.

Siguió embistiéndose con fuerza y rapidez, los testículos del menor golpeaban sus muslos, excitándolo aun más, el menor lo besó en un acto de distracción, con picardía lo volteó de nuevo a su merced, besó la oreja y la nuez, descendiendo hasta los pectorales y llenándolos de mordidas y chupetones, aumentó el ritmo con fuerza, chocando las caderas del uchiha contra las suyas, rozando el miembro del moreno contra su vientre, en un sonoro y ronco gemido se derramó entre ambos cuerpos, mientras el rubio lo hacía dentro del moreno, derrumbándose en su pecho victima del cansancio.

-¿Me…vas a dejar…hacerlo más…a menudo….sasuke-teme?-preguntó el rubito ahogándose del cansancio.

-Claro que si…pero con una condición

-¿Hum?-el moreno besó los labios morenos una vez más, observando la cara curiosa del rubio.

-Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir…pedirme consejo…dobe

FIN

Espero les gustase, felices fiestas!!!


End file.
